Walk Into the Night
by Madelines
Summary: When Bonnie can no longer face her pain, she drives away. What begins as an escape turns into an encounter with someone she never wanted to meet. What pain can this bring?


A/N: So I feel like Bonnie fans have been more than burned, especially in episode 3x15, but I am loving the idea of Kol and Bonnie….so here is my little bit to add to the fandom…sorry for the crappy writing…..

Bonnie Bennett drove into the night, her heart growing heavier with every passing mile. She sighed heavily, her heart broken, her spirit crushed, and her body tired. She closed her eyes, not caring about the danger that she was putting herself in while speeding on the silent, dark back roads of Virginia. She wanted to forget, to erase with one enraged swipe the story that was written on the chalkboard of her life. _Why does this always happen to me? WHY? _ Tears again flowed down Bonnie's cheeks, like they had for the last three days. She was broken, empty, and she was surprised that she had any tears left to cry. She had given so much, and gladly, for those she loved, even for those she did not know. For she would protect the innocent people….it was in her blood, in every fiber of her being, this inherent _need _and _will _to protect those who could not protect themselves. But Bonnie Bennett was more than tired, she was _exhausted. _What more could she give?

The blaring, angry sound of a truck horn jolted Bonnie's somber thoughts and her eyes popped open. Bonnie's eyes widened when she saw the harsh lights of a truck heading in her lane…_no, wait…._it was the truck's lane. Bonnie's instinctive survival techniques jumped in, and she felt a jolt of energy in her tired frame. She grabbed the wheel with both hands swerved just in time to avoid the large truck barreling down the empty highway. Veering sharply, Bonnie's car swerved from side to side, and she struggled to regain control of her vehicle. Panic flooded Bonnie's mind she gripped the steering wheel tightly and brought the car to side of the road with the wheels giving an angry screech. Bonnie's head fell slightly forward with the jarring impact of the sudden stop. She hit her head on the steering wheel and felt a sudden pain on her forehead, cracking her skull.

"OW!" Bonnie screamed, angry and scared. She stared into the night forest, feeling the pain on her forehead, bringing back some feeling into her body. She felt something wet on her forehead, but didn't bother to bring her hand to touch it. Bonnie stared into the dark murkiness of the woods, mind wondering what to do. She decided to keep going, and tried to start the car, but the engine gave an angry hiss, and started smoking.

"Dangit!" Bonnie screamed in frustration into the night. _Why does this stuff always happen to me? Why NOW? _She just wanted to go back to feeling nothing, to try to run from the hopelessness that she felt and the betrayal that had occurred three nights by her so called _allies. _She wanted to escape it all.

As she didn't know any witchy auto fixing spells, Bonnie sighed and tried to start the car again, but the engine kept turning over and smoking. As Bonnie was no damsel in distress, she grabbed her purse with a frustrated sigh and opened her car door. _As no one ever seems to come save me…I will just have to save myself. _Bonnie thought with a bitter sigh. She closed her door, hoisted her purse over her shoulder, and walked into the night, her mood growing darker.

The bartender at Murphy's Bar & Grill looked around at the clientele in the shady bar tonight. Ralphene sighed, it was going to be a long and unprofitable night. There were only two or three regulars on this Friday night, and Ralphene knew that the bar was in danger of closing. _There goes my tips…._Ralphene sighed again. Usually she could make almost two hundred bucks off of the regulars that frequented on Friday nights in from the small coal mining town two miles down the road and off of the truckers and few delinquents that drifted in off the highway. Murphy's was a place where you turned a blind eye. Unsavory characters could drift in and out, cause a little trouble, and no one would rat you out to the police. Ralphene didn't know why, but that was the reputation here at Murphy's. There were two older men playing cards in the corner, a young stranger in the corner hunched over a dark beer, and Ralphene. It was going to be a long night, she sighed again.

Ralphene went back to cleaning the shot glasses, and Eugene, one her regulars, put a quarter in the juke box and the slow, haunting guitar filled the depressed air of the bar tonight…

_I hurt myself today_

_To see if I still feel_

_I focus on the pain_

_To see if I still feel_

Johnny Cash's tired, lonely voice poured from the jukebox, filling the air….and the door to the bar swung open. Ralphene was the only occupant of the bar to look up in surprise at the dark figure entering the bar, the two men engrossed in their card game and the young man still brooding into his glass, his finger slowing tracing a wet circle lazily on the rim. At that moment, as Ralphene looked up at the stranger to get a better glimpse, the sky outside darkened and she knew rain was coming. Ralphene shivered for God knows what reason, but something was brewing, and it was sure spooky. Her eyes widened in surprise as she saw that it was a young girl, barely eighteen probably, that was making her way to the bar counter. She was a dark-skinned woman, with long curling dark hair, her body tense but her movements tired. It wasn't her youth so much that surprised Ralphene, but the empty look in her green eyes.

_The needle tears a hole_

_The old familiar sting_

_Try to kill it all away_

_But I remember everything _

The young woman sat at the bar, her whole body exuding exhaustion. She slumped into the chair, and propped her chin in her elbows, staring at the wall. Ralphene looked at her curiously, then walked over to her. "Can I get you anything, honey?" She asked, still cleaning a glass in her hands.

The girl looked up in tired surprise, as if she had finally noticed the other occupants of the bar. She stared at Ralphene for a moment, and then wearily replied. "Give me your strongest drink." Ralphene hesitated at the girl's age, but then mentally shrugged, what could it hurt….she was too young, but what happened at Murphy's usually stayed at Murphy's. And besides, the girl looked like she could use a strong drink judging by the haunted look in her eyes and drooping weariness of her façade. As Ralphene poured her the strongest drink she set it down for her, and the girl nodded her thanks. She lifted her head back quickly, downing the drink swiftly. She set the glass down with a bang on the counter, and nodded, "Another."

_What have I become_

_My sweetest friend_

_Everyone I know_

_Goes away in the end_

She swallowed this drink just as quickly, and asked for another. Ralphene hesitated, but then shrugged, maybe this young woman had a death wish. Something about her attitude set Ralphene on edge. Whatever she was dealing with, Ralphene didn't want to know. She had a dangerous air about her.

As she swallowed her third drink, there was a sudden crash in the corner of the bar, and both of the women's eyes flew to the corner where the poker game was occurring. The girl's eyes widened in shock as she observed one man cowering in the corner, cards and drink spilled all around him, and two other figures. There was a young man, dangerous and handsome, his arms locked on the older man's neck, his smirk growing in pleasure as the other man's face grew blue. "What did I tell you, old man, I said to give me your drink." The younger man said in a British accent, his tone malicious and his eyes dark.

"P-please, don't hurt Clarence." The man on the floor pleaded, half drunk and his eyes filled with terror at the scene before him.

The young man scoffed, disdain filling his eyes. "I don't _do _mercy, you old fool." He tossed Clarence away, discarding him to the side like trash, and stalked to the cowering old man on the floor. The man lifted his arms over his face, stuttering and tears streaming down his face in terror. Just as the young man was about to reach him, the air shifted, and a slight figure lodged itself between him and his victim. He met eyes that could light a fire, green glinting in rage.

"I suggest that you get your filthy being out of her before I light it on fire." Enraged words hissed out of her lips, and the man grinned in delight. Now _she _was interesting, and quite beautiful in her anger. She would be a great diversion from his depressing thoughts. She wore a black coat and green shirt, his favorite color, and her dark hair framed a beautiful face despite the anger that pained her face. His eyes narrowed, drinking the sight of her in.

She hissed at him, his eyes slowing roaming over her. _"_I SAID-"

"Oh, I know what you said. But I don't listen to anyone, girl. Now I suggest you get out of my way, or we could take this somewhere else more pleasant…" His eyes narrowed at her, and he lifted his eyebrows at her in suggestion.

She glared at him in disgust, "You're foul. Now leave, or I will have to make good on my promise." She threatened, and the air started to grow hot, and the young man looked up in surprise as the air literally started to crackle.

"What do we have here? Could it be….a witch?" He asked, almost tauntingly so.

Her eyes narrowed in surprise, "Yeah, maybe. But who cares…now leave this place before I burn you."

He laughed in delight. "Oh, please do. It might make this depressing little night a little less weary. It's about time I had some _fun, _for I do like pretty little things with sharp tongues."

She couldn't believe this disgusting young man. Who the heck did he think he was? She was _done _talking. Her incantation came to her as naturally as breathing, and she recited the chant….the air heating up even more, and the young grinning ever wider, taking a perverse delight in her attempt to burn him. "Oh come now, my lovely, let's not burn down this nice joint, let's do take this outside. More room for fun." He taunted, and the young woman just kept chanting.

He felt his skin start to burn, and he knew he had to act fast. She was such a little thing, but quite defiant and lovely. He tensed his body, vampire speed kicking in, and barreled into her body, grabbing her waist and burning through the door of the bar. She had the breath knocked out of her, and he flung her into the muddy ground of the bar parking lot. She couldn't believe what had just happened, shock registering her brain as she caught her breath. This miscreant was a vampire. She should have known. He started to stalk towards her, satisfaction filling his smug and determined face. "I have powers too, you know…."

She stared at him, anger once again filling her features as she struggled to get up off the ground. "I should have known. You are a vampire." She spat at him.

He grinned, stopping just a few feet away from her as she made it to her feet. "Why yes, my lovely. The very best of them too…I am an original. You should be honored to make my acquaintance, pretty witch."

Bonnie glared at this dark, handsome, and utterly infuriating young man. Her whole body stiffening at his words. He was an Original. Suddenly everything that she felt came rushing back at her, and all the rage, all the betrayal, all the pain came rushing back to her, and she found its focus: him. He became her victim. He was to blame for her mother's death, he was to blame for the betrayal she felt, he was to blame for this unending pain that she could no longer bear in the place she could no longer call home. He watched as her demeanor changed, and she visibly relaxed, a deadly calm replacing the rage she had directly aimed at him earlier. He watched in delighted curiosity as she looked at him, and _smiled. _"Well, well, well. Isn't it your lucky day, vampire. I've been _dying _to find some relief."

He chuckled, still feeling like he had the upper hand. "Bring it on, witch. I don't know what your problem is, but I would be happy to help you forget the pain." Before she had time to act, he rushed to her, and she found herself in his arms, his hands around her waist. She glanced up at him in alarm, and his face had changed, the veins dark around his eyes, his eyes coal black, and his fangs showing. As she stared into the dark abyss of his eyes, he whispered into her ears, trying to allure, "Now, my pretty, come join me in my pain."

Bonnie smirked at his words, "Oh, hell no. Come join _me _in _my _pain." With that, her arm swiftly moved up, and the vampire's breath hitched in his throat as he found a stake in his gut. He fell over, gasping for breath as Bonnie walked over to him. His vision blurred, and he saw the witch lean over, whispering in his ear. "Don't ever mess with me or anyone else again, you hear me? If you do, I will find you, and you will never see the light of day again." She hissed and threatened. The edges of his vision started to give way to darkness, but not before he watched her back disappearing into the night. The night sky crackled and lightning tore the sky, and the heavens poured forth tears from the sky, drenching him. She has such pain, such lovely darkness, and a fire of rage that could light souls on fire, and Kol Mikaelson, orginal vampire smiled in delight as he passed out. He couldn't _wait _to see this witch and her hurt again.

_And you could have it all_

_My empire of dirt_

_I will let you down_

_I will make you hurt—_

_Johnny Cash "Hurt"_

A/N: So anyways, sorry I am not good at descriptive writing, but I just wanted to write something about Bonnie's pain, and incorporate some Kol. If you like or don't like, let me know. Should I continue? Oh, and I used Kol's quote "pretty little things with sharp tongues" because I could totally see him using this line on Bonnie, not just Meredith. C'mon writers, they've just got to interact.


End file.
